


Дорожные игры

by Pamdar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: Майкрофт и Грегори едут в поезде и играют в игры.





	

За окном проносились безнадежно одинаковые елки и… елки. И еще елки. 

— Европа такая большая, — пробормотал Грег, только чтобы разрушить тишину. 

— Поразительная наблюдательность, — сухо отозвался Майкрофт, не отрывая взгляда от книги «Сербско-английский разговорник для шпионов и страховых агентов». 

Грег тяжко вздохнул, вспоминая, как оказался здесь. Майкрофт выдернул его с работы и потащил в самолет, не дав никаких внятных объяснений. Они долетели до Франции, там пересели на странный поезд без опознавательных знаков и с тех пор ехали — уже третий день. Иногда они останавливались, и вагон с грохотом прицепляли к другому составу, иногда на станциях люди в черных костюмах передавали им горячую еду, но никто не проверял документы ни на одной границе. А судя по пейзажу за окном, поезд уже добрался до Восточной Европы, причем до самых непопулярных ее районов. 

В первый день Грег даже радовался возможности выспаться. Второй он провел за обдумыванием своего безрадостного будущего, мысленно три раза переписал завещание и вспомнил все анекдоты, которые знал. Других людей в вагоне не было, телефон забрали еще в Лондоне, а Майкрофт не отрывался от чтения. 

На третий день Грег готов был лезть на стену со скуки. 

— Могу я получить назад свой телефон? — поинтересовался Грег в итоге. Там хотя бы был тетрис. 

— Нет, — тон Майкрофта не вызывал желания спорить. 

— Может, у тебя есть еще одна книга? — не отставал Грег. Скука заглушала даже инстинкт самосохранения. 

Майкрофт бросил на него недовольный взгляд, словно только сейчас зарегистрировал присутствие Грега, но тут же вернулся к своей книге и демонстративно перевернул страницу. 

— Нет. 

Грег снова вздохнул, но на этот раз его не удостоили вниманием. От елок за окном уже тошнило, и тогда он принялся разглядывать Майкрофта, пользуясь возможностью рассмотреть его на близком расстоянии при свете, а не в полумраке очередного бункера. 

Делал это Грег уже не впервые в течение дня, и с каждой попыткой удавалось заметить новые детали. В прошлый раз была складка на лбу, а теперь родинка на шее. Взгляд опускался все ниже, и эта тенденция немного пугала. 

Нужно было срочно что-то предпринять. Грег решил сменить тактику. 

— Да ладно, хочешь сказать, что ты не выучил эту книгу от корки до корки еще в первый день? 

Вопрос попал в яблочко. Майкрофт в раздражении захлопнул книгу, словно мечтал об этом очень давно. 

— Разумеется, — отозвался он мрачно. — Совершенно бесполезное издание. Им стоило бы оставить только две фразы: «Не желаете ли застраховать дом от поджога, пока я не раскурил сигарету?» и «Не бейте меня, я свой!». 

Грег усмехнулся и решил закрепить успех. 

— Давай поиграем во что-нибудь? 

Майкрофт с сомнением приподнял бровь, но, как ни странно, не возразил. Вдохновленный такой реакцией, Грег начал предлагать первое, что приходило в голову: 

— Смотри, я описываю какой-то предмет, который вижу за окном, а ты пытаешься угадать, что это. Например, если я… 

— Дерево, — грубо оборвал Майкрофт. — Еще варианты? 

— «Морской бой»? 

— Нет, — Майкрофт поморщился. — У меня плохие ассоциации после недавних морских учений возле Бермудских Островов. Три линкора так и не нашли. 

Грег понял, что ничего не хочет про это знать. 

— Тогда… — пробормотал он. Фантазия иссякала. Грег нечасто путешествовал, и уже позабыл все игры. — «Города»? 

— Я вас умоляю, инспектор, — снисходительно протянул Майкрофт. — Вспомните игру, где у вас есть хоть малейший шанс выиграть. 

Грег почувствовал, что закипает. Какого черта этот сноб с ним так разговаривает? Даже красивые ноги не оправдывают подобное самодовольство. 

— Готов поспорить, что я разнес бы тебя в любой игре, связанной с алкоголем! — выпалил Грег. Он решил подумать о последствиях позже. 

Майкрофт замолчал, буравя Грега оценивающим взглядом. А потом вдруг усмехнулся и извлек откуда-то из-под своей полки бутылку, полную янтарной жидкости. 

— Что? — от удивления Грег даже забыл о необходимости злиться. — У тебя все это время была бутылка, и ты молчал? 

— Ты не спрашивал. — Майкрофт жестом фокусника достал два стакана и поставил на столик рядом с бутылкой. — Так что, не передумал? 

Такому самоуверенному тону Грег просто не мог отказать. 

***

Грег осушил очередной стакан и зажмурился, пережидая жжение. Голова немного кружилась, и он чувствовал, что проигрывает. Или Майкрофт просто лучше себя контролировал. 

Зато сквозь призму алкоголя мир выглядел куда более дружелюбным местом. 

— Серьезно? Ты никогда не спал с человеком, с которым был знаком меньше суток? — не верил своим ушам Грег. Он упустил момент, когда вопросы приобрели более откровенный характер, но уже не мог остановиться. — Ни разу? 

— Не понимаю, что тебя удивляет, — пожал плечами Майкрофт. — Я просто предпочитаю тех, у кого могу узнать результаты последнего медосмотра. 

Каким-то образом он умудрился произнести эту сухую фразу до неприличия горячо. Грег судорожно пытался вспомнить, когда был его последний медосмотр. 

— Вряд ли тебе для этого нужно быть знакомым с человеком лично… — пробормотал Грег и тут же мысленно прикусил себе язык. 

Но Майкрофт не выглядел обиженным. Наоборот, он словно из последних сил пытался не улыбнуться. 

— Ты прав, — Майкрофт наклонился ближе, опираясь одной рукой о столик. — Сначала я наблюдаю. Потом общаюсь. Узнаю, предпочитаем ли мы одинаковые игры. И если понимаю, что это действительно то, чего я хочу, то предпринимаю… — он сделал паузу, глядя Грегу в глаза, — действия. 

Кажется, Грег действительно выпил больше, иначе как объяснить расползающийся по венам жар? 

Поезд тряхнуло, и бутылка на столе жалобно звякнула. Оказалось, она успела опустеть, и немного выпивки осталось только в стаканах. Как раз еще на один раунд. 

— Твой черед, — отклоняясь, произнес Майкрофт как ни в чем не бывало. 

— Эм… — Грег понятия не имел, как расшифровывать эти смешанные сигналы и где они с Майкрофтом находились сейчас. Во всех смыслах. — Я никогда не разговаривал с премьер-министром? 

— Да брось, ты можешь лучше, — подбодрил Майкрофт. Его голос все еще звучал немного снисходительно, но на лице явно прибавилось цвета. 

Тогда Грег рискнул: 

— Я никогда не занимался сексом в поезде. 

Дальше события должны были развиваться согласно нарисованному в голове Грега радужному сценарию, включающему в себя родинки на шее и красивые ноги, но Майкрофт вдруг помрачнел и отставил стакан подальше. 

— Думаю, с этой игрой мы закончили, — холодно произнес он. 

— Да, конечно, — быстро ответил Грег, на всякий случай отодвигаясь. — Прости. 

Ошибся, заигрался, выпил лишнего. Неправильно понял намеки. Такое с Грегом уже случалось. Ничего страшного, если вовремя остановиться. 

Но еще никогда раньше ему не было так обидно. 

— С другой стороны, — Майкрофт вновь посмотрел на Грега, словно о чем-то только что вспомнил — или только что принял важное решение, — мы можем поиграть во что-нибудь другое. 

Он легким движением руки извлек из кармана колоду карт и принялся вращать ее между пальцами. Грег уставился на нее, как на летающую тарелку. 

— Сукин сын. У тебя все это время была колода карт, и ты молчал? Да, я понял, я не спрашивал, можешь не отвечать, — отмахнулся Грег, глядя на усмехающегося Майкрофта. Но было кое-что, что все-таки следовало спросить: — Погоди, ответь мне на один вопрос. Ты так себя ведешь, потому что там, куда мы едем, нас точно убьют? Мы будем вдвоем штурмовать базу сербских террористов? Кремль? Чернобыль? 

— Конечно, нет, — Майкрофт выглядел почти возмущенным. — У меня для этого есть специально обученные люди. Я лишь решил устроить себе небольшой отпуск и отдохнуть, а лучше всего мне удается поспать в поезде. Стук колес так успокаивает. Что до тебя, то я просто хотел провести время в приятной компании. Ты ведь сам согласился. 

Грег уже готов был возмутиться, как вспомнил, что примерно так все и было. Майкрофт подошел к нему и спросил: «Не желаете ли отправиться со мной в небольшое, но крайне приятное путешествие?» 

Кто же знал, что это не угроза. И да, Грег все еще не спрашивал. Пора было что-то делать с этой вредной привычкой. 

— То есть я мог отказаться? 

— Разумеется. Ты можешь отказаться в любой момент, — ответил Майкрофт. Колода карт перестала вращаться в его руке. 

Грег тщательно покрутил в голове эту новую мысль. Она ему определенно нравилась. После нее он наконец понял, что не хотел отказываться. 

— Раздавай, — Грег улыбнулся и придвинулся поближе. — В покер на раздевание, да? 

Майкрофт расслабленно расправил плечи, и только в этот момент стало заметно, в каком напряжении он сидел. 

— Слишком долго, — карты быстро замелькали по столу. Майкрофт тоже улыбнулся. — Лучше сразу на желание. 

Никогда раньше Грег так не радовался проигрышу. А спустя еще пару игр они смогли с чистой совестью осушить свои стаканы.


End file.
